


Make Me Watch

by taxingme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingme/pseuds/taxingme
Summary: “I really don’t think this is necessary,” Tyson says, as he watches Gabe twist the rope around Tyson’s wrist and the chair, keeping him in place.“Tys, we want you to be good for us and stay in the chair and we don’t trust you to do that so, the rope,” Gabe says. Nate laughs from his spot on the bed. Tyson can’t see much of him anymore, Gabe and his big, bronzed chest is taking up most of his vision, but Tyson can imagine him – naked on the bed and slowly playing with his cock.





	Make Me Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [significantotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantotters/pseuds/significantotters) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> gabe/nate(/tyson), where tyson has to watch  
> (me: he would Die  
> friend: he would have to be tied to the chair, probably  
> me: ………………..)
> 
> This is literally what the prompt is asking for ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope y'all enjoy! there is slight negotiation in the fic but it is heavily implied that more happened prior to anything starting :))

“I really don’t think this is necessary,” Tyson says, as he watches Gabe twist the rope around Tyson’s wrist and the chair, keeping him in place. 

“Tys, we want you to be good for us and stay in the chair and we don’t trust you to do that so, the rope,” Gabe says. Nate laughs from his spot on the bed. Tyson can’t see much of him anymore, Gabe and his big, bronzed chest is taking up most of his vision, but Tyson can imagine him – naked on the bed and slowly playing with his cock. Tyson grits his teeth and relaxes back into the chair. 

“Fine, ropes are fine. No worries. What happens if I want to get up but?”

“Colours – green, yellow, red. We talked about this,” Gabe says. He pulls back and makes sure Tyson is looking at his face before saying anything else. “You’re still okay with this, yeah?”

Tyson squirms in the chair. The rope is rough against his skin but not too tight, the cushion of the chair rubs against his ass and it feels weird to be naked on a chair from the dining room but not uncomfortable. He can already feel the low thrum of arousal in his belly. Tyson’s good to go. “Green.”

Gabe’s answering smile is blinding. He turns his attention back to the ropes, making sure Tyson can’t get up. Tyson twitches. They didn’t talk about this all that much before they started, Tyson’s still not even sure how it started. One minute they had been at the bar joking about Nate and Gabe being together and the next the two of them were pulling Tyson apart piece by fucking piece. And that was only the first time. Tyson’s not tacky or desperate enough to have kept counting.

In saying that, this is definitely the ninth time. 

Gabe most be satisfied with what he’s done, stepping back and looking at his work. Tyson lets his gaze flick over to Nate on the bed who is doing exactly what Tyson thought he was, lazily stoking his cock while he waits for Gabe. Tyson’s starting to regret agreeing to this. 

Tyson watches as Gabe walks over the bed, his back muscles literally fucking _rippling_ as he undoes his pants and pushes them down his legs to step out of them. Once he gets to the bed, he kneels over Nate and gives him a long, slow, deep kiss that stretches on and on and on. Tyson flushes watching them. This is way hotter than the other (eight) times they’ve done this, touching and being touched by them is distracting enough without looking at them. Here, now, tied to the chair and not able to get up Tyson can’t think about anything else. 

Gabe always has a beautiful, bronze tan and it stands out even more as he leans over Nate’s winter-pale body. Gabe is kissing his way down Nate’s neck. Tyson can hear them talking to one another, a low murmur in which he can’t make out the words. It makes the room feel even hotter. Tyson’s the kind of turned on where he can’t focus properly, his eyes drifting over Gabe’s back, Nate’s cock where he still has his fingers wrapped around it and his own dick that is flushed and hard. 

Gabe presses a kiss to Nate’s nipple, probably something with a bit of teeth judging by the noise Nate makes. Tyson can’t stop himself from pulling on the ropes to get closer to them. The chair scrapes, loud and sudden compared to the soft noises coming out of Nate’s mouth. But those stop when the chair interrupts. Both of them look over at Tyson, wearing matching grins with the same evil glint in their eyes. 

“See, buddy, we told you the ropes were necessary,” Nate says with a breathless laugh.

“Yeah, Tys – we’ve been doing this for five seconds and you already want to get up.”

Tyson forces himself to relax, settling back into the chair and forcing something close to a smile on his face. “Nah, I’m chill. Totally fine, see –“ he gestures to his body with his fingers because that’s all he can move under the rope. “I’m all good babe.”

“Alright, guess we’ll get back to this and you can just relax,” Gabe says, leaning back down to toy with Nate’s nipple. Nate does a full body shudder, having to work to get himself under control too. It’s somewhat gratifying to know how much this means for Nate too. 

(“Hey, so like what we’ve been doing is great, but do you want to try something new?”

“What do you mean new?”

“Well – Nate is super into being watched but we have no one to try it with so we were thinking you could sit in a chair and watch us have sex?”

“Watch you have sex… uh, yes. Yeah, sure. Let’s do it.”)

Nate has moved now, has propped himself up on his elbows to watch Gabe’s movement down his body. Tyson can’t see much of what Gabe does but every now and again he catches his tongue flicking out and dipping into Nate’s abs, grooves and belly button. Tyson learnt the first time they did this that Nate is particularly sensitive in this area; Gabe has a theory that he can get Nate off by just teasing him there. Tyson makes a small noise remember the conversation, wonders briefly if that’s what Gabe wants to do today, and Nate glances over at him again. They maintain eye contact for about three seconds before Nate groans and tips his head back. 

Gabe says something into his belly and Nate huffs out a laugh. Tyson desperately wants to know what Gabe said. He almost asks, only swallowing back the words at the last second. Gabe won’t tell him anyway. Gabe finally reaches Nate’s dick, briefly taking it into his mouth before mouthing down and sucking at Nate’s balls. Nate lets out another moan and drops back onto the bed. Tyson dick twitches and he wants Nate to see him, wants Nate to look over and see what this is doing to him. 

“Nate,” he manages to choke out, a barely there gasp that doesn’t get any kind of reaction. He clears his throat. “ _Nate_ ,” he tries again. Nate looks this time. His eyes are wide and open as they flick over Tyson’s body. Tyson preens under the attention. Straightening his back and titling his head back to show off his flush. There’s a loud smack and Nate and Tyson both jolt to attention, looking at Gabe. His hand is still resting on Nate’s hip, a red mark blooming under it.

Gabe pulls back and looks at Nate and then Tyson. “Alright then, if neither of you can be patient – Nate, get me what I need.” Nate scrambles out from under him to reach into the bedside table and get the lube and condoms. Gabe gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, looking straight at Tyson. He smirks as his eyes take in Tyson’s dick and the flush that Tyson can fell all over his chest and face. “Still green, Tys?”

Tyson’s nodding before Gabe finishes the question. “Green all the way, baby. Can’t wait to see…” he says, trailing off a little. It’s one thing to think about it and another to say it. 

“Can’t wait to see?” Gabe prompts. 

Tyson swallows down a curse. Gabe can be such a prick when he wants to be. “Can’t wait to see you two fuck. Nate’s going to looks good.” 

“You here that, Nate? Tyson thinks you’re going to look good.” Nate blushes on the bed, the things in his hands falling out and onto the bed. Gabe stretches over Nate and the bed, and pats Tyson on the thigh, dangerously close to where Tyson wants to be touched. He laughs when Tyson tries to twist into the touch. Gabe turns to Nate – “Get on all fours for me, babe?” Nate complies and Gabe turns back to Tyson. 

“If it gets too much just say the word, okay?” 

Tyson nods and Gabe sets up behind Nate. He’s is facing the headboard and Tyson has the perfect view as Gabe opens him up. Tyson’s burning with jealousy as he watches. Jealous of Nate because he knows how amazing Gabe’s fingers feel and jealous of Gabe because he knows just how amazing Nate’s ass is too. The seat makes another loud noise as Tyson moves it again. Gabe smirks at him before adding another finger. Nate groans under him. 

“God, Nate you really do look amazing like this. Can you see good, Tys?” 

Nate and Tyson both groan at his words. Tyson twists again and his wrists burn under the rope, but he barely cares because all he can feel is his dick, practically begging for attention at this point. Gabe says something else, but only for Nate to hear. Nate pants eagerly and rearranges himself when Gabe pulls his fingers out. Nate shifts on all fours until he’s facing Tyson, then he drops down onto his elbows, showing off the arch of his back and the curve of his ass. 

“Fucking hell, Nate. Wish I was the one fucking you,” Tyson says. 

Nate lets out a weak laugh, then gasps when Gabe pushes in. Tyson shudders with him, from this angle he can see Gabe’s abs working as he thrusts in and out and the way each thrust makes Nate gasp and push back into it. Tyson grips the chair and focusses on the burn of the rope. He thinks he could come just watching the two of them together. It seems to go on forever, Gabe fucking him. Nate’s never looked better, his face is red and open with pleasure, and his back is a perfect arch as Gabe slams into him. Tyson groans as he watches. Then –

“Up, up, up. Nate, come on,” Gabe says, sitting up with his ass resting on his heels. He pulls Nate up with him, one hand anchored on his hip and the other flush against the base of his throat. Nate makes a desperate noise and scrabbles to get a hold on the arm around his throat. 

His dick is so hard it looks painful, with every one of Gabe’s thrusts it bounces up and into his stomach. Tyson wants to get his mouth around it. His own dick bounces against his stomach and Tyson twitches in the chair again. Gabe laughs, low and hot and heady. Tyson can’t believe this is his life. He’s going to fucking die watching this. 

Just as Tyson is going to ask to be let out of the ropes, Nate comes untouched, cock spurting all over his stomach as he sags into Gabe’s body. “Fuckin’ hell,” Gabe grits out, pushing Nate back down onto the bed. He places a hand in the middle of Nate’s back, pressing him down into the bed, and thrusts hard before stiffening up and finishing inside Nate. Tyson gasps watching it. Gabe’s hot all the time but he’s never looked better than in this moment – his head hanging low with his chest heaving while still buried in Nate. Tyson wants to kiss him, to fuck him, to be fucked by him. 

Tyson wants to come. 

“ _Please_.”

“Fuck, sorry Tys. Nate – you want to help him out?”

Nate groans into the bed. He flinches when Gabe pulls out and then he melts down onto the floor, looking smoother than he has any right to less than ten minutes after getting his brains fucked out. Tyson smiles down at him. “Hey,” he says, voice soft as he takes Nate in. Nate smiles back. He’s so relaxed it almost takes Tyson by surprise when he starts mouthing at Tyson’s dick. 

It’s the shortest blowjob of Tyson’s life. He’s not even embarrassed. He sags back into the chair and watches as Nate swallows. He twists his arms in the ropes again, reminding the other two that they’re still there. “God, you guys are assholes. Let me out.” 

“Shit,” Nate says, grabbing for the scissors they put on the bedside table before they started this. Tyson stiffens in the chair, overly conscious of the press of steel against his skin. On the bed, Gabe laughs. Tyson glares. Once Tyson is free, he and Nate get up on the bed with Gabe, the three of them arranging themselves under the covers with Nate in the middle.

Gabe hums. “So, we’ll call that one a success, yeah?” 

“No shit,” Tyson snorts. 

“Don’t do that, it’s not attractive.”

“I’m very attractive. You’ve got a big head, that’s not attractive at all. And –”

“Shh, you two are ridiculous. Time to sleep,” Nate interrupts. 

Tyson giggles and presses a kiss to his back. Gabe makes a noise from the other side that sounds like a laugh too. Nate shushes them again. Tyson falls asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hockey tumblr!


End file.
